Stealth Camouflage
Stealth camouflage is an electronic device capable of rendering the user virtually invisible, by bending light around the user. History Cobra Unit member The Fear used a form of Stealth Camouflage in 1964, during his fight with FOX operative Naked Snake in Tselinoyarsk. The device was powered by bio-electricity, and drained the wearer's stamina while in use. Stealth camouflage was used by Zanzibar Land mercenary Night Fright, which was undetectable by radar. He used it in battle with Solid Snake, during the 1999 Zanzibar Land Disturbance. By the time of the 2005 Shadow Moses Incident, Dr. Hal Emmerich had developed at least five Stealth Camouflage prototype devices for ArmsTech, at the island's nuclear weapons disposal facility.Metal Gear Solid, Konami Computer Entertainment Japan (1998). Otacon: There were five Stealth camouflage prototypes in my lab... He managed to use one during the events of the incident to aid Snake and avoid being caught. However, four Genome Soldiers managed to steal the remaining prototypes before Otacon could get the chance to retrieve them from his lab. The same soldiers later used them ambush Solid Snake in the elevator of Commnications Tower B, though Snake was able to defeat them. Psycho Mantis also made use of Stealth Camouflage. Post-Shadow Moses Following the Shadow Moses Incident, Otacon gave his stealth camouflage to Solid Snake, who expressed dislike of the concept.MGS2, Snake: I wasn't planning on relying on this little gadget anyway. This particular unit was, however, destroyed during the Tanker Incident due to overuse. In 2014, during Liquid Ocelot's Insurrection, Otacon built stealth camouflage capability into the Metal Gear Mk.II. Solid Snake (now Old Snake) did not use it due to its ineffectiveness against the Gekko's heat sensors, instead making use of OctoCamo. Behind the scenes Stealth camouflage is not a recent concept, nor is it unique to only to the Metal Gear series. It can be seen in various movies such as Predator, Ghost in the Shell and James Bond 007: Die Another Day. It is also featured in games like Field Commander and Halo. According to the Metal Gear Solid 4 Database, the stealth camo apparently leaks electro-magnetic radiation, making it lethal after a long period of time, however, in the ninja VR missions, using stealth will decrease health. Unlike smoking however, the alleged effects of the radiation leaks are not shown. Given Gary McGolden's description of his savior being invisible, it is implied that this was Solid Snake using the Stealth Camouflage while rescuing him from Patriot agents. Stealth camouflage is available in some games as an unlockable item. In all incarnations, when equipped, the space the user takes up looks to be distorted, allowing the outline, but not the user, visible. Equipments that are used are also visible (i.e. weapons). Although no one can see the person when activated, people nearby will see the use if they are using thermal goggles. Stealth camouflage also has no effect on the sound of the user's footsteps. ''Metal Gear Solid/''The Twin Snakes The stealth camouflage can be unlocked if the player submits to the Revolver Ocelot's torture. Otacon will give Snake the stealth camouflage during the ending. This will allow the player to use it the next time they play the game. Stealth camouflage is useless against the bosses and enemies arriving for a gunbattle due to alert mode being triggered in certain events in the game. ''Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty In ''Metal Gear Solid 2, the stealth camouflage is available to both Snake and Raiden as unlockable items by collecting a certain amount of Dog Tags (approximately all Dog Tags of 3 difficulty levels). While it is effective and prevents enemy soldiers from spotting the player, it can still come off if bumping into a enemy soldier and in Alert Mode, being too close to the soldiers can cause them to kick the player, as well as taking the stealth camo off. It's also not effective in boss battles either as the boss can see the player regardless. ''Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater In ''Metal Gear Solid 3, the stealth camouflage can be unlocked for Naked Snake through two different ways: *Beat the game without triggering Alert Mode. *Shooting all the Kerotans in one save file. Furthermore, while wearing the stealth camouflage, guards can still hear Snake's footsteps, and if an alert is triggered, Snake's camo index will drop to 95% and guards will attack him if they are in close range to Snake. Though at 95%, the camo is still some what effective at a far enough range. A helpful way to get around this is to use The Sorrow's Spirit camo to muffle Snake's footsteps. Unlike the previous games, stealth camo in this game can help out with avoiding attacks during boss battles. The Fear will also give up a 'stealth' camoflage if Snake decides to nonlethally defeat him. However, this cannot be considered stealth, since the game calls it the 'Spider' camo. Despite its properties of allowing The Fear to be almost invisible, it will render Snake only 80% blended in with any environment. ''Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops In ''Portable Ops, the stealth camouflage can be unlocked by attaining a tech level of 99. One account can only create one stealth camouflage, but more can be acquired via Wi-Fi. The stealth camouflage in Portable Ops is battery powered and works for approximately 60 seconds each time it is deployed in an area and is useless in Alert Mode and against Bosses. Stealth camouflage will automatically deactivate when the battery level is depleted or when the player is bumped into by an enemy or vice versa. ''Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots In ''Metal Gear Solid 4, the stealth camouflage can be unlocked through two different ways: * Beat the game without triggering Alert Mode. * Purchasing it from Drebin for 5,000,000 Drebin Points from Acts 1 to 4 or for 2,500,000 Drebin Points during Act 5 (after completing the game once). The player can also buy it from Drebin on Wednesdays or Sundays to save 20% (4,000,000) on the price (after completing the game once) Furthermore, while wearing the stealth camouflage, guards can still hear Snake's footsteps, and if an alert is triggered, they will attack regardless of whether he is wearing the stealth camouflage (indicated by a camouflage index of 95%). Stealth camouflage is also ineffective against Gekkos because of their thermal sight. With respect to camo index, the Haven camo, which can be downloaded, provides a 99% camo index while standing still. ''Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker In ''Peace Walker, the Stealth Camo can be obtained by completing Extra Ops 50 with an S rank. It runs on battery albeit it does last considerably longer (at 3 minutes and 19 seconds) before draining completely and recharges at a fast rate. However, using the Stealth Camouflage even once prevents an S rank from being obtained. To develop it, the R&D and Intel Teams need to be around level 88. ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl Snake's entrance animation onto a stage originated from the first cutscene in ''Metal Gear Solid 2, in which his camouflage becomes non-functional from a landing impact on the U.S.S. Discovery. The closest Snake can come to "wearing" stealth camouflage is in Super Smash Bros. Brawl's Special Brawl mode, and access a modifier named "Clear." Turning this option on makes all characters invisible, similar to the effect caused through use of the Cloaking Device. The Cloaking Device is only available in Super Smash Bros. Melee. References Category:Clothing Category:Technology Category:Items